


Whispers in the Dawn

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Broken Hearts, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Goodbyes, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus is dead. Southern Thedas is at peace, for now anyway. Solas stood, gazing longingly at Skyhold. He had let it go on for too long. And now he had to go.</p>
<p>Follows canon storyline. Might contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dawn

It was dawn. They had made it. Corypheus was dead and Southern Thedas was safely at peace, at least for the time being anyway.

Solas stood, gazing longingly at Skyhold. The first place in years where he had dared to settle down in, dared to imagine a future in, dared to call home. But worst of all, it was the place where he had dared to act upon his feelings.   
He had called her his heart and she had replied in earnest. Returning his feelings in ways he had never expected.

He had let it go on too long. She had fallen in love with him and he with her despite the constant voice reminding him that he could never truly have this love. Could never truly be happy and he had ignored it and had let his feelings rule his actions regardless of whose heart he broke in the end. 

And now the end had come and he was left to rebuild the walls she had so carefully, so slyly brought down until he could no longer hide behind them. 

She hadn't even realised what she had done until he brought them back up, had not realised how much he had let her see until he hid it away again. 

No. It was not her fault but his. He had been weak and gone against everything he'd learnt, everything he thought he'd known.  
And now... Now, with his frozen heart kept under lock and key once more, he was leaving it all behind.

Pushing out of his mind how his chest felt as if a rift had opened itself inside of him, threatening to swallow him whole, ignoring how he was leaving behind the one person who he had ever dared truly love and how he was the one to blame for the heart she was left to put back together.

"Goodbye, ma Vhenan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot! <3


End file.
